Cobra
by L-X-R
Summary: This is about a mutant with a mutation as the title tells. I orginally was about to call it Cobra and Midnight, but it doesn't do much with Midnight. So... read and review! Hope you like it! G.CPE's fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is the fic I've been working on for a long time. To read this you must have read at least Midnight Predator by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes and seen X-men. It would be nice if you read In the Forests of the Night, Demon in my View, and Shattered Mirror, but it's alright if you haven't read them. I have written the whole story so that it won't take me weeks to come up with the next chapter and submit it in. Anyway, I don't own X-men or anything that Amelia Atwater-Rhodes has used or made up. I do own, however, the main idea of the story and how the words are put together and the mansion Cobra lives in and I do own Cobra. So, Syen, read on!_

**Chapter 1**

A hooded, muddied figure trudged towards a huge mansion in the dark with a knapsack and a violin case slung over her back. It was raining heavily. The figure reached the door of the mansion and knocked.

"Who is it? What do you want?" A gruff voice asked from inside.

"A place to stay until the rain calms down," the figure replied in a low, husky voice.

The door opened and Wolverine signaled the figure in. He led the way up to Professor Xavier's office and opened the door.

The newcomer walked in hesitantly. Wolverine watched from the door as Storm, Cyclops, and Professor Xavier watched from their seats in the office. Silence went on for a few minutes until the professor spoke up.

"What do you want?" he asked with a faint smile.

"A place to stay until the rain stops," the newcomer replied quickly.

"What is your name?" Xavier asked slowly.

"My name is not important," the newcomer hissed impatiently from under the hood that shadowed the newcomer's face.

"I believe it is, Cecilia. Or do you prefer to be called Cobra?" Xavier smiled kindly.

"Telepath, eh? Mind reader, as some say," the newcomer smirked carelessly.

"I suppose so, Cobra," Xavier answered coolly.

"No use hiding my identity when there's a mind reader around, I suppose," the newcomer sighed as she took off her hood.

The girl was pretty in her own way. She was around five foot five and the age of twenty, but she had an air of confidence around her. She had hazel eyes, black eyelashes, and brown-golden hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"Your mutations?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"My tongue can change into a snakes tongue so that I can sense things with it. My saliva heals wounds, except for my own. I have fangs that I can extend at will. If my fangs pierce you, you'll fall asleep, but if I use a certain muscle and bite you, you'll die because the poison is hemotoxin. Anyway, when I get hurt, my wounds don't heal. They won't heal until I take some blood. I can bleed to death if I don't get blood in time. I don't have to eat. Actually, I can survive forever without food or drink. I just take food every once in a while so that I fit in places," Cobra smiled wryly.

"Your real name?" Xavier asked as he jotted down notes.

"Cecilia Cruentus," Cobra answered with a shake of her head.

"Occupation?"

"I was a violin teacher, a famous one, too, but one day I accidentally kill someone because I had a blood lust, so, now, I just travel around, picking up little jobs, then moving on," Cobra replied as she looked at her feet.

"What type of jobs?" Storm asked curiously.

"Assassin, spy, and jobs like that," Cobra explained as she glared at Storm.

"How do we know that you aren't going to kill us or spy on us?" Cyclops spoke up as he eyed Cobra.

"Tell him to read my mind," Cobra smiled slyly and defiantly with a small nod to the professor.

Cyclops looked at Xavier. Xavier shook his head. Cyclops leaned back, faintly assured by Xavier. Cobra watched them closely.

Suddenly Cobra announced, "No more questions. I think it's time for you to tell me who you are."

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. I own this school for mutant children," Xavier replied as he smiled gently at Cobra.

"Call me Storm," Storm said quickly as she looked at the floor.

"Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops," Cyclops replied suspiciously.

"And that is Logan. Also known as Wolverine," Xavier smiled as he pointed at Wolverine, who was slouching against the open door.

Cobra nodded, "Now where is my room?"

"Logan?" Xavier asked as he looked over a few papers on his desk and sighed with a frown.

Logan nodded and led Cobra down a hallway. He opened a door and waited for Cobra to go in, but Cobra was staring at Logan's throat.

Logan noticed this and cleared his throat uncomfortably as he said loudly, "Here's your room."

"You mutation is to heal quickly. Charles told me in my mind. Would you care to donate blood?" Cobra asked faintly.

"No," Logan replied quickly as he backed up once he saw Cobra advancing upon him with such grace and speed.

"It won't hurt. You'll fall asleep, but you won't die," Cobra explained louder.

"Are you hurt?" Logan asked as he kept on backing up.

"My last job was to assassinate someone. I did, but I got hurt. I finished my job a few hours ago. Your mutation will take care of the punctures and the loss of blood. My saliva will help you heal," Cobra whispered as she quickened her pace.

Cobra launched herself onto Logan, knocking him back a few steps. Logan was about to unsheathe his claws when all of a sudden, he felt sleepy. He blinked his eyes and looked. Cobra had pierced his throat with her fangs and was already sucking his blood. Logan felt Cobra hold him up as he felt the pull of the poison and gave way. Just then, Cyclops walked through the hallway. At first when he saw Cobra and Logan together, he thought they were just kissing, but the fact that Cobra's lips were at Logan's throat made him think twice.

"She's sucking his blood!" Cyclops hissed as he placed his finger on the button of his visor.

Cyclops threw himself at Cobra and knocked her down. Logan's throat was torn because Cobra had not brought her fangs back into her gums. Cyclops caught Cobra's eye. It was wild looking, like a lion that was torn from its food when it was extremely hungry.

"Cobra?" Scott's voice shook.

Cobra ran towards him. Scott took out a pepper spray and sprayed it at her as he backed up. Cobra hissed angrily and stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, her human tongue transformed into a snakes tongue. Scott knew that even though she was blinded, she could sense him with her tongue. Scott heard footsteps and turned to see Rogue coming down a flight of stairs.

"Rogue, go get Storm and Professor," Scott shouted as he turned back to Cora.

Rogue ran off as Cobra launched herself at Scott. Her fangs pierced his throat and he immediately fell asleep. Rogue came back with Storm and Professor Xavier to see this scene. Rogue screamed and ran towards Logan who was still sleeping.

"You killed him!" Rogue cried as she stepped towards the feeding Cobra.

"Rogue, don't go near her," Professor Xavier ordered as he signaled Storm.

Rogue looked back and forth from Professor to Cobra. Finally, she backed up as Storm lightly touched Cobra's shoulder. Cobra turned and hissed as she released Scott from her fangs, but held him up.

"Cobra," Storm whispered as she backed up.

Cobra dropped Scott unceremoniously and advanced upon Storm.

"Cecilia?" Storm asked loudly and fearfully.

Cobra stopped and shook her head, blinking. Cobra looked around and quickly changed her snake tongue back to normal.

"I lost control. I knew I couldn't hurt Wolverine because of his mutation, so I went for him. I asked him, but he refused, then I lost control and my blood lust took over. Scott tore me away. The smell of fresh blood was in the air and I was hurt even worse. I couldn't stop it. I hate it," Cobra whispered softly as she bowed her head.

"Liar! You killed Wolverine!" Rogue cried as she punched Cobra.

Cobra started bleeding.

"I'm easily injured," Cobra explained as she struggled to control herself.

"I don't care! You killed him!"

"I did not, girl! I know how much blood a person can lose once I taste their blood! Wolverine can lose gallons of blood and still not die! It's just my sleeping poison that knocked him out!" Cobra hissed as her lust for blood nearly took over.

Storm led Rogue back to her room as Cobra closed her eyes, focusing on everything else, but her hunger. Cobra heard sounds, but she did not open her eyes. Her tongue transformed back into a snake's and it flickered in and out. Wolverine had awakened and was walking towards her. Cobra opened her eyes fearfully.

"Don't touch me," Cobra whispered as she backed up.

Logan looked confused and surprised.

"I can feel your pulse even from here without you touching me. If you touch me, I might lose my control over… it," Cobra explained, frightened, as she backed up further.

"I don't really care. It's hard to kill me," Logan invited

Cobra nodded as she wrapped her arms around Logan to support him as she pierced his neck gently. Storm came back, stood by Professor, and watched.

"Cobra's name will go around the school. I was forced to tell Rogue who she was," Storm whispered into Xavier's ear.

Xavier sighed and looked at Storm quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_So thanks to all my reviewers! Here's the next chapter for you all! I plan to have about eleven or more chapters in this whole fic._

**Chapter 2**

"Let it be," Xavier replied as Cobra took her fans away from Logan's throat.

Cobra licked the pierced skin and immediately it healed. Then she blew in his face. Logan awoke with a snarl and launched himself at Cobra. Cobra dodged out of the way and blew in Scott's face. Logan calmed down and walked away. Scott got up and walked away, too.

"How come -" Storm started.

"My breath wakes people up. It's sorta a reverse of my fangs," Cobra cut in as she went into her room and closed the door.

"Well, what do you think of her?" Xavier asked with a small smile as they went down the hallway.

"I think Logan should be her escort," Storm replied with a smile.

A knock on her room's door awoke Cobra in the morning.

"You better get up in time for breakfast," Logan's voice came through the door.

Cobra, who had slept fully dressed, got up, opened the door, and followed Logan to the kitchen. Rogue got up from her chair next to Bobby and hugged Logan protectively.

"Marie…"

Rogue let go of Logan and glared at Cobra. Logan dragged Cobra to a chair and forced her into it as he sat down.

"What do you want to eat?" Logan asked as he stared at his hands.

"I don't need to eat. Eating doesn't keep me alive," Cobra replied softly.

"Drinking peoples blood helps you live," Rogue said loudly so that everyone in the kitchen would hear.

Cobra was tempted to smash Rogue's nose, but she forced herself to be calm.

"I need people's blood only when I am injured or I'll bleed to death because my wounds don't heal until I have blood," Cobra replied in a dangerous whisper without turning around.

"And you were hurt when you took Logan's and Scott's blood," Rogue sneered as she flicked her hair back.

"Yes," Cobra replied as she forced herself to stay seated.

"And you knocked out Logan and Scott meanwhile," Rogue smirked.

"No, my poison only makes them sleep temporarily while I take a little bit of their blood. Excuse me, Marie," Cobra said smoothly as she turned to Logan, "I'll have an egg."

"Hard boiled?" Logan asked as he took out an egg from the refrigerator.

"No, thank you. I'll have it raw," Cobra replied coolly as she took the egg from him and popped it into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

Rogue burst, "You snake! You live up to your name, Cobra!"

"And so do you, Rogue," Cobra replied with a small sly smile playing on her lips as she turned to face Rogue.

Rogue slapped Cobra out of frustration. Cobra bled immediately.

"That was a mistake. You know, it is hard to hold back my blood lust when I am bleeding, but I know your mutation. Excuse me," Cobra said as turned to leave the kitchen.

Rogue grabbed her hand.

"My patience is fraying, girl. Let go of me or you'll regret that you even lived," Cobra whispered dangerously.

"Why should I?"

Cobra extended her fangs as she replied, "Normally my poison just makes people sleep, but if I use a certain muscle, it can kill you."

"You wouldn't dare," Rogue smirked confidently.

"Are you sure?" Cobra asked as she bent down to Rogue's neck.

"My mutation," Rogue reminded with a smile as she gripped Cobra's wrist tighter and grinned even more.

"You know, being a cobra isn't my only mutation. I am like a physic. I can take away your mutation. I can read your mind, though I rarely do so," Cobra smiled in reply.

"Can you really take my mutation away?" Rogue asked as if Christmas came early.

"Yes, but I won't," Cobra smirked.

Suddenly Storm came in.

"Professor wants to see you down in the Danger Room," Storm said quickly, and then she looked around and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, Storm. Rogue and I were conversing about our mutations and how people don't like us because of them even though we don't want to hurt people," Cobra smiled pleasantly at Storm.

Storm nodded with a puzzled look and replied, "Okay," and walked out of the kitchen.

"Danger Room?" Cobra asked Logan with her eyebrows raised.

"I show you," Logan said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Cobra looked at Rogue. Rogue reluctantly released Cobra. Cobra nodded and followed Logan down a few hallways and stairs. He opened a door and went in after Cobra. Storm, Cyclops, and Professor Xavier were already there.

"We are going to project a hologram to test your mutations. We have added blood and the images are lifelike. You are to fight them," Professor Xavier instructed as he pressed a few buttons on a pad.

The room swirled and suddenly Cobra was in a tropical rain forest. Cobra stuck her snake tongue out and sensed two moving figures. One coming from her right and the other was coming from her left. Cobra extended her fangs and waited. The person on her left flew at her. A cobra hood appeared on her as she scraped the person with her fangs. The person fell, eyes dimming.

"Next one," Cobra muttered as her cobra hood disappeared and waited for the person on her right to come out.

"Don't attack! I only want food!" the second person cried as he appeared.

He had wings like the person she just killed. Cobra reached out with her mind and tried to find his mind. He had none.

"You aren't real. I can't feel your mind," Cobra replied coldly.

"But I am real!" the person insisted as he stepped forward.

Cobra's cobra hood flared as she spat her poison from her fangs into the person's eyes. The man gasped as he was suddenly blinded.

"My name is Cobra," Cobra smiled at the blinded person.

The person stumbled around, blind, as he cried out.

"You'll be permanently blind if you don't wash it out soon," Cobra warned with a grin as she pulled out her dagger.

"Help!" The person cried as he stumbled backwards.

"I'll help you," Cobra replied as she skillfully threw the dagger.

It buried itself into the person's chest.

"Game over," Cobra smile as the hologram disappeared and the room reappeared.

"She's perfect for the job," Cyclops whispered into Professor Xavier's ear.

Xavier nodded and told Cobra, "You did well. You didn't tell us that you are a telepath, that you have the abilities of a spitting cobra, and that you have a cobra hood that flares up."

"Telling people all of my mutation is like telling everyone my strengths and weaknesses," Cobra replied with a smile, she looked around and asked, "Have I passed the test?"

"One more level," Xavier smiled as he pressed a few buttons.

The room turned into a tropical forest again, but it was nighttime. Cobra flickered her snake tongue. Five people. She threw herself on the person in front of her and pierced him with her fangs, depositing her deadly poison. A person attacked her from the side and cut her arm. She turned the man around and hit him in the back of the neck, breaking his backbone. A person flew at her, swiping his dagger at her throat. She ducked, but it scraped her cheek. She spat poison into his eyes and he fell heavily, blinded. Cobra took his dagger and threw it into him as she turned to face the next person. He aimed a punch at her, but she leapt into him. She took out a gun from his pocket and shot him. The last person lunched her from behind. Cobra whipped around and gently pushed his nerve point. She pierced his neck and drained all of his blood. Suddenly, the man vanished. Cobra jumped in surprise.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow at noon," Xavier said as he wheeled out of the room.

Storm and Cyclops followed him. Cobra looked at Logan.

"It's lunch time," he said as he led Cobra back to the kitchen.

Rogue glared at Cobra as she entered. Cobra and Logan sat at their old seats and stared at their hands.

"Marie… What do you have against me?" Cobra asked quietly without looking up.

"You are -"

"A snake. A killer. But if I am those, what are you? What is Logan? What is Bobby?" Cobra asked.

Rogue huffed.

"You are a killer. Logan is a killer. Bobby is a killer. I am killer," Cobra answered her own question.

"Can you and I talk privately somewhere?" Rogue asked softly.

Cobra nodded. Rogue led her into an empty classroom. Cobra watched Rogue without a word as Rogue paced.

"I like Logan. We met shortly after my mutation began. I was frighten and unsure of my future. I thought I was the only one," Rogue whispered, "but I met Logan."

_Get on. I know what you mean. Get to the point,_ Cobra said with her mind.

"You didn't read my mind, did you?" Rogue asked, frightened.

"No, but get to the point," Cobra repeated gently.

"Well, when I saw Logan on the floor and I saw what you where doing to Scott, I thought you took all of Logan's blood and I got frantic and I was really frightened…" Rogue explained quickly as she broke off.

"I'm sorry. I lost it. It's really hard to control when I have open wounds. Most of the time, it stays quiet when I'm not hurt, but every once in a while it comes up really fierce and I lock myself in a room until it dies down," Cobra whispered softly.

"So, we're alright?" Rogue asked, referring to their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter. How do you like Cobra so far? I've tried to make her cool, but in the first chapters, she's still developing her characteristics. In the later chapters, you might start to understand the way she thinks._

**Chapter 3**

Cobra nodded and smiled.

"Good. Alright, what do you want to do?" Rogue asked, smiling.

"Tell Logan," Cobra replied, then she laughed, "or he'll think you killed me or something."

Rogue led the way back and explained everything to Logan and told him that they were going to play basketball. They went outside and met Bobby's friends.

"Hi, Bobby! This is Cobra," Rogue smiled at her boyfriend.

Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"It chilled," Cobra answered the unspoken question.

Bobby nodded, "What's your real name?"

"Cecilia Cruentus," Cobra replied, "I was a violin teacher, but it took over me and I accidentally killed a student. My best and most favorite student."

Bobby nodded and they started to play basketball. Rogue tossed the ball to Cobra. Cobra reached for it, but Bobby accidentally knocked her down as he caught the ball. Cobra fell on the cement. Her left side of her body started bleeding. Rogue hurried over to Cobra.

"Tell them why," Cobra said as she ran off.

Bobby and his friends watched Cobra leave quizzically.

"Her mutation makes her easily injured. When she starts bleeding, it's hard for her to control her blood lust. She didn't want endanger us so, she left," Rogue explained, brushing back her white strand of hair.

"Shall we go on?" one of Bobby's friend asked as he glanced nervously at Rogue and Bobby.

Bobby looked a Rogue who was biting her lip nervously.

"She'll be fine," Bobby assured Rogue.

Rogue nodded and turned back to the game. A night passed without Cobra coming out for dinner. Logan was worried when Cobra did not come out for breakfast, but he shrugged it off. But when Cobra missed the meeting with the Professor, Xavier sent Storm, Wolverine, and Cyclops to check on her.

"Logan, the door's locked. Can you open it?" Storm asked quietly.

Logan slid his claw into the lock and turned it. With a click, it opened. Scott and Logan waited as Storm went in. The room was in a mess. Things were thrown everywhere and the bed was torn apart. In a corner, laid Cobra. Her face was white and her side was bleeding.

"Help!" Storm cried frantically at the sight.

Cyclops and Logan ran into the room. Wolverine scooped up Cobra and hurried out of the room with Cyclops and Storm on his heels. All the students stopped as they saw them pass by. They went into the hospital and laid her down on a bed.

"I'll get the professor," Cyclops said as he ran out.

Suddenly, Rogue burst in.

"It's my fault! We were playing basketball and Bobby accidentally knocked her down. She ran off and I didn't follow her," Rogue cried as Storm held her and stroked her hair.

"It isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault," Storm replied, "Now go back to class. She'll be alright."

Rogue shook her head, sobbing. Storm murmured words of comfort before she finally convinced Rogue to leave. Suddenly, the Professor appeared with Nightcrawler.

"Cyclops is explaining the situation to the students. They attacked my room with questions," Xavier explained as he checked Cobra's pulse.

He frowned.

"It's slower than usual humans," he commented.

"She's a snake," Wolverine reminded him.

"True. Now, I need everyone to donate blood. We'll put the blood into bottles for her to carry around," Xavier said quickly.

In less than an hour, Cobra was as good as new. Storm and Wolverine left the room to let Xavier talk privately with Cobra.

"Thanks," Cobra whispered after a few moments of silence.

"No problem. Well, Cobra, we have been looking for a person to help us," Xavier replied slowly as he looked at Cobra.

Cobra understood that she was going into business and not pay back. She sat up straight in her chair and looked at Xavier quietly.

"A job," Cobra nodded.

"Yes. Well, there is a place called Midnight. Vampires rule there and they own slaves. The owner of Midnight is a vampire named Jaguar. Jaguar's blood-mother, Jeshickah, wants Midnight back. You see, she ruled Midnight before it fell and after they built it again, Jaguar ruled with Jeshickah's permission," Xavier answered.

"Why me?"

"You are like a vampire. I am going to teach you. Vampires read minds. I am going to teach you to use your mental powers. I don't know very much about vampires, so Turquoise Draka will fill you in and she'll also teach you how to use weapons. What we want is to keep Jaguar ruling. Jeshickah must not rule," Xavier said plainly.

In the mornings, Cobra would learn from Xavier. In the afternoons, she would be with Turquoise. During her lessons with Xavier, they learned that she could teleport, so in the evenings Nightcrawler taught her. Her lessons went on like this until Nightcrawler announced that she could teleport properly. A few weeks later, Xavier said that she was almost as powerful as he. And in less than a week after that, Turquoise declared that Cobra was ready.

"Cobra, wear this on your upper arm. Hopefully, no one will see it. It makes your reflection in the mirror invisible," Xavier smiled as he handed her the watch-looking device.

Cobra wrapped it around her upper arm and looked in the mirror. She was thin air. Charles smiled.

"Now, this hides your heartbeat," Charles said as he handed Cobra another watch, "And these contacts make your eyes black like a vampire's."

Cobra put them on and waited patiently for Xavier to say something.

"Go to Storm's office. She has some clothes for you," Xavier smiled.

Cobra nodded and teleported to Storm's room, right in front of Storm. Storm jumped and shouted. Finally she calmed down.

"Cobra! Don't do that again!" Storm exclaimed.

"Sorry. Uh, the professor said that you have some clothes for me -"

"Here they are. I'm sorry that they're black, but Turquoise said that vampires prefer to wear black in Midnight," Storm cut in a she handed her the clothes.

Cobra nodded her thanks and teleported to her room. Immediately, she changed into the tight, short, black T-shirt and hip hugger, flare jeans. She was looking at herself when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cobra invited.

Turquoise walked in with a man. Cobra reached out with a shielded probe and found that the man was a vampire.

"I see you've brought a vampire friend," Cobra commented coolly.

"Nathaniel will help you get into Midnight. He won't tell anyone anything," Turquoise explained.

Cobra felt Nathaniel about to probe her mind. She threw up her defenses and hissed at him. He drew back, astonished at her powerful shields and her anger.

"You defend your mind quite well," Nathaniel commented.

Cobra nodded curtly, "Shall we go?"

Nathaniel led the way to his car and opened the door for her as he slid into the driver's seat. Cobra got into the car and closed the door as the engine started. It was a long ride to Midnight. As they came to the gate, Nathaniel turned to face her.

"What's your vampire name?"

"Cobra," Cobra replied coolly.

Nathaniel nodded and got out of the car. Cobra watched him as he talked to the lady at the gate. He bent down and drank her blood. Cobra blinked and noted to herself that it was common to drink people's blood. Nathaniel got back into the car and drove into Midnight. He pulled over at a large mansion and got out. Cobra followed him into the house. They walked up a few flights of stairs down a hallway, and into a room. A vampire was resting in his chair holding a whip.

"Ahem, Jaguar?" Nathaniel asked loudly.

Jaguar awoke, "yes?"

"Cobra would like a room," Nathaniel replied as he pointed at Cobra.

She sensed Jaguar about to come into her mind so she put up her shields and looked at him coldly.

"The only room available is the one right next to this room," Jaguar sighed as he nodded at Cobra.

Cobra nodded, glaring at him. Jaguar got up and led her into the room. He closed the door and looked at her.

"How come you became a vampire?" he asked gently.

"I got into a fight with a vampire and when I died he made me one of him," Cobra replied shortly.

"Were you his slave?" Jaguar asked about Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel didn't make me. Neither was I his slave," Cobra declared, "I was no one's slave."

"Well, ah, have you owned a slave?" Jaguar asked slowly.

Cobra shook her head.

"I'll get you two. What type?"

Cobra started getting angry that he was so calm about buying humans as slaves, but she reminded herself that she needed to control herself or she might die.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the fourth chapter. In this chapter, Cobra becomes… Well, I better let you read for yourself! Enjoy! _

Chapter 4 

"Both female. Human girls, I believe, stay with other girls," Cobra answered as she surveyed the room.

Jaguar nodded and left. Cobra breathed out a shaky sigh before she composed herself. Cobra reached out with her mind. A vampire named Gabriel was in the next room. He was pacing, worried about Jeshickah, as far as Cobra could read. Cobra decided to play a little mind game.

_Gabriel,_ Cobra whispered into his mind.

_Who's there? I can't feel you,_ Gabriel replied angrily.

_I can feel you. Gabriel, where's Ravyn, dear Ravyn, sweet Ravyn, charming Ravyn, firey Ravyn?_ Cobra asked curiously.

_None of your business. Now, what's your name?_ Gabriel asked furiously.

_Go into the room on the left of you,_ Cobra replied as she drew back into her mind and put up more heavy shields.

Gabriel stormed into the room. Cobra glanced at him, then looked in the mirror.

"Who are you? What are you?" Gabriel demanded.

"I am Cobra, a vampire. Look at me in the mirror," Cobra replied with a faint smile.

Gabriel gasped, thinking, _God, she's powerful!_

"Who made you?" he demanded after his shock.

"The Devil himself," Cobra answered dreamily, referring to her mutation.

"Siete…" Gabriel broke off once he saw Cobra's angry glare.

"Siete is a fool. Siete is a weakling. Siete is a young fool and weakling," Cobra hissed as the door opened.

Jaguar came in with two human girls. Jaguar glared at Gabriel; Gabriel frowned and stared at the two girls. Jaguar gripped his whip threateningly. Gabriel shrugged and teleported.

"Here's your slaves," Jaguar said quickly, looking around, as he left the room, leaving Cobra and the slaves.

"Names?" Cobra asked, scanning them.

"Natalia," the taller one replied as she flicked her short brown hair back.

"Marie," the smaller one answered.

Natalia had brown hair and doe like brown eyes, while Marie had blond hair and huge blue eyes. Both were around the age of sixteen.

"Have you ever been slaves before?" Cobra asked carefully.

They shook their heads.

"Well, when we are in public, you address me and other vampires as mistress or master and act respectful. When we are in private with only us three call me Cobra and act normal. Vampire's think of human's as slaves," Cobra explained slowly.

"Cobra isn't a name," Natalia said, frowning.

"Cecilia used to be my name, but it's Cobra. You know, the vampire who bought you is called Jaguar," Cobra smiled.

"So what should we do?" Marie asked as she looked around.

"We'll practice being in public. Ahem, now, Marie bring me the mirror," Cobra said in a low voice, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, mistress," Marie said as she brought the mirror to Cobra.

"Natalia, put the mirror back where it belongs," Cobra forced back a giggle.

"Yes, mistress," Natalia struggled not to smile.

"I think we can do it!" Cobra laughed.

Their lives went on like that. After Cobra was confident that neither Natalia nor Marie would tell her secret, she told them everything. Cobra never left Midnight, out of fear of meeting Siete and having to fight him. Their lives went on until one day, she received a message.

"'Cobra, the X-men have taken care of Jeshickah. You can come back to the mansion. Sincerely, Professor Charles Xavier.' Well, Natalia, Marie, we are going to the human world," Cobra smiled as she ripped up the note and threw it in the fire.

The three packed quickly and borrowed Nathaniel's car. They drove to the mansion at the speed of one hundred miles per hour.

"Here we are," Cobra said as they got out of the car and ran to the door.

They rang the doorbell excitedly. Wolverine opened it.

"Cobra! Welcome back! Who are these two?" Wolverine asked cheerfully.

"My friends, Natalia and Marie. Don't worry, you two can act normally. The vampires don't come here," Cobra smiled.

"Come in. The others are waiting," Logan smiled.

They stepped in. The whole X-men group was in the hallway. They greeted them quickly and went back to the office. Cobra, Natalia, and Marie went into the kitchen to have lunch with the students.

"Cobra! You're back!" Rogue squealed as she hugged Cobra.

"The X-men called me back," Cobra said.

Rogue frowned, "Cobra, it sounds like you want to go back."

"Not exactly," Cobra answered quietly, "Well, this is Natalia and this is Marie.

"I'm Marie, too!" Rogue laughed.

"What's your middle name?" Marie asked Rogue as they walked off.

Natalia opened the fridge and took out a sandwich. She offered it Cobra. Cobra shook her head and stared out the window gloomily. Suddenly, Wolverine walked in.

"A man is asking for you, Cobra," he announced quickly as he led Cobra to the waiting room.

Jaguar as sitting on a couch while the X-men looked at Cobra.

"Jaguar!" Cobra exclaimed as he hugged him.

"Cobra! What are you doing here? I sensed you here, but -" Jaguar was cut off abruptly by Cobra.

"We'll be fine," Cobra smiled at the X-men.

They shrugged and left.

Cobra turned back to Jaguar and confessed, "Jaguar, I'm not a real vampire. I'm a mutant. My mutation makes me seem to be a vampire."

"I'll turn you into one if you want," Jaguar smiled gently.

"I know and I would like to become one, but they need me here. Plus I don't know if I can live with slaves," Cobra explained softly.

"I'll buy you a mansion between Midnight and here. You can live there and visit us anytime. What do you think?" Jaguar suggested.

"I like it, but do you have the-"

"Of course I have the money," Jaguar laughed as he moved to the door, "I'll come back and get you."

Cobra smiled as Jaguar left. The X-men rushed back into the room.

Cobra smiled at them and hurried to the kitchen.

"Cobra?" Natalia asked between mouthfuls of her second sandwich.

"Jaguar's getting it," was all Cobra would say.

Cobra failed to notice Wolverine come into the kitchen. Wolverine looked at Natalia with her eyebrows raised. Natalia shrugged. They watched Cobra stare out the window for a few minutes. Suddenly, Jaguar came in.

"Who are you?" Wolverine asked as he unsheathed his claws.

Cobra looked up at them. She jumped up and hugged Jaguar.

"So soon, Jaguar?" Cobra asked with a smile.

"You know this man?" Logan asked carefully as he slowly pulled back his claws hesitantly.

"Of course I know Jaguar, he's my fellow vampire," Cobra laughed.

Logan looked at Natalia at the words, 'fellow vampire.' Natalia walked out of the kitchen and the other students followed her, except for Bobby.

"Cobra, you're not a vampire. You're a mutant," Logan frowned as he stepped towards them.

Cobra looked at Jaguar as they exchanged thoughts. Jaguar smiled as Cobra laughed and turned to Logan.

"I can be," Cobra smiled, "Now, I'm going to the mansion Jaguar bought for me. It's between Midnight and here. Jaguar says that when I become a vampire, my powers will grow stronger."

"But, Cobra, I… I…" Logan stuttered.

"You love me? You're a fool, Logan. You don't know me and I don't know you. Jaguar knows me and I know him. Logan, you rush to quickly. You throw yourself into things you don't know. Like what you did with Jean Grey, Scott Summer's fiancé," Cobra smirked.

Logan burst at her words. He unsheathed his claws and swung them at her. Cobra ducked and spat poison in his eyes. He was temporarily blinded. He sniffed the air, smelling for her. Cobra pierced his skin on his hand, using the sleeping poison. Logan's mutation healed his eyes and he stabbed her in the chest as he fell asleep. Bobby screamed as Cobra gasped her last breath and fell. Jaguar bent down slit his own throat. He let some of his blood flow into Cobra's mouth. As he did this, Scott, Storm, and Nightcrawler came in.

Storm rushed for Bobby and led him out of the room, trying to calm him down. Scott rushed to Logan and felt his pulse. Logan was still alive. Scott looked at Jaguar and Cobra.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked cautiously.

"He's making her a vampire. We better get out of the room," Nightcrawler said in his German accent.

(Note from the Author: I prefer not to put in Nightcrawler's German accent for I do not wish to get the accent wrong, as some people do.) Scott fled the room with Nightcrawler.

Jaguar watched Cobra closely. She groaned and stood slowly. Jaguar teleported them to New York's downtown. A man hurried towards them.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked sharply as he tried to see their faces.

_Feed,_ Jaguar whispered into Cobra's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, here's your chapter five. This chapter's cool! Jaguar and Wolverine pitted against each other! Yeah! Have fun!_

**Chapter 5**

Cobra's predatory instincts took over. She pulled the man's head backwards to bare his throat. She gently pierced the throat. The man fell limp after a few seconds, obviously dead from loss of blood. Cobra dropped the body, licking her lips, red with blood. She blinked.

"Jaguar!" she exclaimed, "Logan killed me. You made me a vampire?"

Jaguar nodded.

"We better get back to them," Cobra whispered softly as they teleported back to the mansion.

They appeared in the Professor's room. The room had all the X-men in it with Logan who had just awoken. Logan glared at the two vampires. Scott shuddered as Nightcrawler sucked in a sharp breath. Storm trembled continuously.

Charles looked at his feet and sigh, "Explain."

"Ask him," Cobra replied coolly as she took out the contact lens and tore off the watches, nodding at Logan.

"Logan?" Xavier asked gently.

Logan glared angrily at Cobra.

"I'll explain," Jaguar said quickly.

Jaguar reached into his mind and took out the memory and placed it in everyone's mind. He played it for them.

"'Cobra, you're not a vampire. You're a mutant,' he frowned as he stepped towards them.

Cobra looked at Jaguar as they exchanged thoughts. Jaguar smiled as Cobra laughed and turned to Logan.

'I can be,' Cobra smiled, 'Now, I'm going to the mansion Jaguar bought for me. It's between Midnight and here. Jaguar says that when I become a vampire, my powers will grow stronger.'

'But, Cobra, I… I…' Logan stuttered.

'You love me? You're a fool, Logan. You don't know me and I don't know you. Jaguar knows me and I know him. Logan, you rush to quickly. You throw yourself into things you don't know. Like what you did with Jean Grey, Scott Summer's fiancé,' Cobra smirked.

Logan burst at her words. He unsheathed his claws and swung them at her. Cobra ducked and spat poison in his eyes. He was temporarily blinded. He sniffed the air, smelling for her. Cobra pierced his skin on his hand, using the sleeping poison. Logan's mutation healed his eyes and he stabbed her in the chest as he fell asleep. Bobby screamed as Cobra gasped her last breath and fell. Jaguar bent down slit his own throat. He let some of his blood flow into Cobra's mouth. As he did this, Scott, Storm, and Nightcrawler came in." And the memory ended.

"What would you do in my place? I have students screaming, clearly traumatized, and -" Xavier started saying.

Cobra abruptly left the room. They watched her quizzically.

Jaguar sighed and changed the subject, "What did you do to Jeshickah? Her sister and Siete are asking me. They found her dead. They may attack me and take over Midnight."

Storm walked out of the room quietly. Nightcrawler teleported away. Logan wormed his way out of the chair, obviously angry to hear Jaguar demand things from them. Xavier looked at Jaguar, and then at Scott, nodding.

"Uh, well, we talked to Turquoise and Nathaniel. They found us a Triste. We hired the Triste to go into Midnight and become a slave under Jeshickah. He died and when Jeshickah fed on him, she died. You know how Tristes' blood is poison to vampires. So when she died, we, ah, drained her of her blood and the poison," Scott explained clearing his throat at every period.

Jaguar nodded, "Now, can I have a room just for tonight? I think I should stay so that I can control Cobra if she gets out of control."

"The rooms next to Cobra's room are empty. You can have either of them. They're on the third floor, next to room 59," Xavier replied as he watched Jaguar leave the room.

Nightcrawler hurried after Cobra. He teleported from hallway to hallway until he found her. Cobra smiled at him.

"Hello, Kurt," Cobra greeted.

"Hello, Cobra, I need to talk to you," Nightcrawler replied quietly as he led her into a small TV room.

He teleported to the kitchen and made some tea before teleporting back. When he went back to the room, he found Cobra sitting on the sofa silently. She smiled at him as he handed her some tea and sat down next to her.

"I, ah, want to talk about Logan," Nightcrawler said after a few minutes of silence.

Cobra made no reply, but kept on sipping her tea. Nightcrawler bit his lip.

"Logan was made to be a assassin. A killer. He barely remembers his past and he needs someone to… to… to love him," Nightcrawler explained hesitantly.

Cobra still said nothing.

"Logan first went for Jean Gray, but she was engaged and she died. He was very… very confused, if I may say. He needs someone to understand him, if you know what I mean," Nightcrawler whispered.

Nightcrawler glanced at Cobra. Cobra put down her cup calmly.

"Are you suggesting that I lie to him and say that I love him? Are you suggesting that I hold his hand and try to help him? Are you suggesting that I should desert what Jaguar has given me? Are you suggesting that I should live with Logan for the rest of my dead life?" Cobra demanded coldly.

Nightcrawler sighed and put down his cup and replied, "No, I'm not suggesting that. I just want you to understand."

Cobra nodded quietly, "I understand perfectly that Logan has no idea what a romance is. I understand the Logan pathetically attempts to steal other people's girls. I understand that he has a horrible choice of girls he wants. I understand all of it."

Nightcrawler nodded as a boy walked into the room.

"Oh, are you watching TV?" the boy asked, blinking.

Cobra shook her head and relied with a small smile, "No. We were just having a chat and we just finished."

Cobra watched Nightcrawler for a few seconds.

"Well, I must be going. It was a pleasure to talk to you, Nightcrawler. Thank you for your thoughts and your explanation. I already had thought of that, but I'm glad to hear it from you. I hope we have the pleasure of chatting again," Cobra smiled.

Nightcrawler nodded and stood with Cobra. Cobra handed him her teacup with a nod and walked away. Nightcrawler sighed, biting his lip as he teleported to the kitchen

Jaguar fumed in his room while Logan paced in his room. Scott laid on his bed; he had not bothered to change. Storm was checking on the students while Nightcrawler was teleporting from level to level helping her check. Xavier was in Cerebro. Jaguar sighed and left his room and walked outside. Logan also took a walk without knowing that Jaguar was out there, too. Suddenly from the stables, the sound of a violin came. The person was playing Beethoven's Minuet in G Major. Jaguar stood in the main doorway of the stables, listening to the beautiful music. It was apparent that the person was a professional. Jaguar reached out with his mind to find that Cobra was playing the violin. He withdrew from her mind as Logan appeared. Logan ignored Jaguar; it was obvious that Logan was entranced by the music. Logan stepped into the stables. Jaguar leapt on him, cracking his whip softly.

"Don't you dare get near her. You're the reason she's depressed," Jaguar hissed, cracking his whip in front of Logan's face as he dragged Wolverine outside.

Wolverine struggled out of Jaguar's grip. He unsheathed his claws and swiped at Jaguar's face. The claws cut deep into Jaguar's face, but after a few seconds, it was healed without a mark. Wolverine gasped as he drew back faintly. Jaguar looked at Wolverine coolly.

"You're a fool to fight a vampire. We vampires have supernatural power. We can lift about three tons. You are weaklings compared to us, even though you are mutants. Leave her alone," Jaguar whispered coldly as Wolverine growled.

Once Jaguar stopped speaking, Wolverine launched himself at Jaguar. They fought each other ferociously as Cobra continued playing. Suddenly, Jaguar threw Wolverine into the stables' walls. Wolverine flew through three stalls. The horse reared in fright. They screamed and battered at Wolverine with their hooves. Cobra stopped playing and set down her violin. Cobra sighed irritably. (Note from the Author: a strawberry roan is a horse coat color. It is the mix white hairs and sorrel hairs. Also, horses who are considered white are called gray by horse people even though to city people they are white. So, I'm going to call my sixteen-year-old Andalusion mare, gray.) Cobra stepped into Sheena's stall. Sheena, the sixteen-year-old Andalusion mare, backed up as Cobra entered. Wolverine sat up and groaned. Sheena sniffed him as Cobra laughed loudly. Jaguar appeared next to her. Wolverine stood suddenly and punched Cobra, mistaking her for Jaguar. Cobra grasped his arm and twisted it. Wolverine cried out in pain. Cobra threw him on the floor as the X-men came in.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as Storm gasped and fainted.

Jaguar showed them a memory.


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's the sixth chapter. It starts out with the memory Jaguar is showing the X-men so you'll get to read the fight again. I personally think this chapter is horrible. It's not my best chapter yet. In fact, I think it's one of the worst. So just bear with me._

**Chapter 6**

"Suddenly from the stables, the sound of a violin came. The person was playing Beethoven's Minuet in G Major. Jaguar stood in the main doorway of the stables, listening to the beautiful music. It was obvious that the person was a professional. Jaguar reached out with his mind to find that Cobra was playing the violin. He withdrew from her mind as Logan appeared. Logan ignored Jaguar, it was obvious that Logan was entranced by the music. Logan stepped into the stables. Jaguar leapt on him, cracking his whip softly.

'Don't you dare get near her. You're the reason she's depressed,' Jaguar hissed, cracking his whip in front of Logan's face as he dragged Wolverine outside.

Wolverine struggled out of Jaguar's grip. He unsheathed his claws and swiped at Jaguar's face. The claws cut deep into Jaguar's face, but after a few seconds, it was healed without a mark. Wolverine gasped as drew back faintly. Jaguar looked at Wolverine coolly.

'You're a fool to fight a vampire. We vampires have supernatural power. We can lift about three tons. You are weaklings compared to us, even though you are mutants. Leave her alone,' Jaguar whispered coldly as Wolverine growled.

Once Jaguar stopped speaking, Wolverine launched himself at Jaguar. They fought each other ferociously as Cobra continued playing. Suddenly, Jaguar threw Wolverine into the stables' walls. Wolverine flew through three stalls. The horse reared in fright. They screamed and battered at Wolverine with their hooves. Cobra stepped into Sheena's stall. Sheena, the sixteen-year-old Andalusion mare, backed up as Cobra entered. Wolverine sat up and groaned. Sheena sniffed him as Cobra laughed loudly. Jaguar appeared next to her. Wolverine stood suddenly and punched Cobra, mistaking her for Jaguar. Cobra grasped his arm and twisted it. Wolverine cried out in pain. Cobra threw him on the floor as the X-men came in."

Logan groaned and sat up. Nightcrawler lifted him to his feet as Scott scanned the stables.

"You ruined it. It's going to cost us thousands of dollars to repair this place," Scott whispered, frightened at the vampire's powers.

"The place I bought for Cobra has a stable -" Jaguar started.

"You can put the horses there meanwhile," Cobra finished for him.

Scott looked at them and replied calmly, "It seems so."

So, the next day, they moved the horses to Cobra's new mansion. Cobra bade them good-bye as Jaguar left. They hurried away, without much tears. Jaguar visited Cobra frequently and gave her some vampires' blood. He had invited powerful vampires to a banquet and played a game with them. They put their blood into bottles and were to wait for a month and come back to see what happened to their vampire blood. So, Cobra was allowed to drink some of their blood and become more powerful. She even drank Siete's blood along with Aubrey's, Risika's, Jessica's, Jager's, and other powerful vampires' blood. After she had drank about every vampires' blood and became one of the most powerful vampires alive, Jaguar started bringing her large amounts of slaves. She kept them in her large basement and drain one human's blood and life each day. After her life went on like this for two years, the X-men came to take the horses back.

"Cobra," Logan's voice came as he knocked on her main door.

Cobra jumped. She had not had any visitors except for Jaguar who always barged in. She speed to the door and opened it. The whole X-men group was there.

"We've come back for the horses," Logan said, careful to clear his eyes of emotion.

Storm spoke up loudly from behind Logan, "We also agreed that you may keep three of the horses of your choice."

"I'll keep Karana, the strawberry roan Saddlebred mare, Elsie, the chestnut Arabian mare, and Rocky, the chestnut Thoroughbred gelding," Cobra replied with a smile, "I'll show you to the stables."

Cobra led the group to the large stables and helped them put the horses into the trailers.

Cobra was about to send them away, when Stormed commented, "Boy, what I really want on this hot summer day is a Pepsi."

Cobra knew that Storm just wanted to see the inside of her house. Cobra frowned. She did not like people other than Jaguar coming into her house, but she cleared her face of her true emotion and smiled gently and led the group into her house. They sat at the table while Cobra got them some drinks.

"I'm sorry. I don't really eat because I don't need to, but once in a while I buy a lot of human things. You're lucky yesterday, I picked up some human things," Cobra smiled as she gave each a soda.

They finished their drinks quickly and Cobra went up stairs to clean up her rooms. When Cobra was gone, Storm, Scott, and Nightcrawler went back to the trailer to check on the horses. Meanwhile, Logan when down into the basement. A dozen humans were there, chained to the wall. Most of them were crying out.

"Not me! Not me! Please, not me!" one sobbed hysterically.

"You filthy vampire. Your kind murdered my wife. The vampire who lives here murdered my wife," a man spat.

"I'm not a vampire," Logan replied quizzically.

The people calmed down.

"Where is she?" one asked, frightened.

"Upstairs," Logan answered slowly.

"What does she do to you? Why are you here?" Logan asked carefully.

"I'll tell you what she does. Her boyfriend, the master of Midnight, buys us and brings us to her. Once a day, she comes in here and takes away one of us. She sucks the person of their blood until they're dead," the man whose wife died hissed.

"I'll talk to her. This is inhumane," Logan muttered.

"She's a vampire, not a human. She's not humane," a person piped up.

Logan ignored the person and hurried up to Cobra. Cobra was looking out the window and chose to ignore Logan's intrusion.

"Is it true that Jaguar buys humans and brings them to you and once a day you kills one by sucking out all their blood?" Logan whispered dangerously.

Cobra looked at him coldly.

"I believe you are trespassing. I didn't give you permission to go down to the basement nor did I gave you permission to come up here," Cobra replied icily.

"I don't care! Why are you doing this to your fellow humans?" Logan shouted.

Cobra smirked, "I'm not a human. I'm a vampire."

Logan frowned as Cobra laughed.

"You said that once. 'Cobra, you're not a vampire. You're a mutant.' Well, I was never a human and now I'm a vampire. And you can't tell me what to do," Cobra sneered.

"RELEASE THOSE HUMANS IN YOUR BASEMENT NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT OR WANT, I WANT YOU TO RELEASE THOSE HUMANS FROM YOUR BASEMENT NOW!" Wolverine shouted so loud that the X-men outside could hear muffles of it.

The X-men ran up the stairs to them.

"What's going on?" Storm asked quickly.

"SHE HAS HUMANS IN HER BASEMENT, CHAINED TO THE WALLS! THEY'RE A GIFT FROM JAGUAR! ONCE A DAY SHE GOES AND SUCKS ONE PERSON'S BLOOD ALL OUT UNTIL THE PERSON DIES!" Wolverine exclaimed.

Nightcrawler covered his ears with Storm for Wolverine's voice was deafening. Cyclops blinked.

"That's loud," he commented.

Cobra smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Well, uh, Cobra, why don't you show us the humans?" Storm suggested, not daring to take her hands away from her ears.

Cobra nodded and led them into the basement. The humans started screaming.

"Not me! Not me! Oh, please, not me!" one screamed.

"You filthy vampire! You murdered my wife!" the man whose wife was killed by Cobra spat.

"Help! Someone help us!" one begged the ceiling.

"I must be dreaming! I must be dreaming!" one muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

Storm looked around, frightened. Nightcrawler covered his eyes as Cyclops looked at the ground. Wolverine glared at Cobra. Cobra faced the people calmly. Her face held no emotion. She was like a statue.

"What are you waiting for, filth? Pick one of us!" the man who talked to Logan shouted angrily.

Storm ran out of the basement with Nightcrawler.

"Cobra?" Cyclops asked softly.

Cobra did not move or acknowledge him.

"Cobra, why don't you try to go without a human? Why don't we stay here and help you stop taking humans?" Cyclops asked in a whisper.

Wolverine fumed at Cyclops' gentleness. Wolverine stormed out.

"Why can't you try? Promise me you'll try. Promise me that you won't take anyone's blood until we agree again," Cyclops whispered quietly.

Cobra looked at her feet and nodded. Cyclops led her gently out of the basement. Storm and Nightcrawler heard of the plan and put the horses back in the stables. Wolverine slept in the car while the others slept in the rooms Cobra assigned them. The next morning, Wolverine walked into the house. Storm, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops were already there, having their breakfast.

"Where's Cobra?" Wolverine asked as he looked in the refrigerator.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is my seventh chapter for you. It's pretty good in my eyes. We finally get to meet some cool people. It's getting interesting._

**Chapter 7**

Storm shrugged as she sipped her tea. Nightcrawler looked at the table.

"She's still in her room," Cyclops replied hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" Wolverine asked as he took out a beer bottle that Cobra put in there especially for him.

Nightcrawler sighed as Cyclops looked at Storm.

"Cobra went out last night with Jaguar. Nightcrawler followed them. She was about to take a person's blood when Nightcrawler, uh…" Storm looked for a better word than 'intruded'.

"Reminded," Cyclops suggested.

"Yes, she was about to take a person's blood when Nightcrawler reminded her of the plan," Storm smiled quickly.

Wolverine frowned, "What happened then?"

Nightcrawler spoke up, "Then Jaguar teleported away angrily. Cobra glared at me and spat poison at my feet and teleported back here."

"On your feet or in front of it?" Wolverine asked, entranced by the story.

"In front of it, but as she teleported, she cursed me," Nightcrawler replied softly.

Wolverine raised his eyebrows. Cyclops glared at him and mouthed, 'religious.' Storm sighed, got up, and walked around the table. Cobra cleared her throat loudly. She had heard everything they said since Wolverine came in. The group jumped.

"Cobra, you look pale!" Storm exclaimed.

"Hey, do those people down there get any food?" Wolverine asked slowly, glaring at Cobra.

Cobra looked at him squarely, "What do you think?"

"They don't," Wolverine smirked.

Cobra nodded and looked at them, "You're catching on quickly, bud."

"What do you do during the day?" Cyclops asked quietly.

"Normally I sleep, but since you are humans and used to staying awake during the day, so I'm going to stay awake," Cobra replied coolly as she slid into a vacant chair.

"So what should we do today?" Nightcrawler asked softly.

"Ride the horses?" Cobra suggested airily.

Cyclops nodded with Storm. Nightcrawler looked up at Cobra and nodded. Wolverine gave a great sigh that possibly meant that he agreed. So, they went outside and picked out their horses. Cobra rode Elsie bareback, Nightcrawler rode Karana with reins, but not a saddle, Cyclops rode Rocky with full tack, Storm rode with Cobra, and Wolverine walked.

_Does he want to stay back or what?_ Cobra asked in Storm's mind.

"I don't know. It seems like he doesn't want to talk to you," Storm replied as she glanced briefly at Wolverine.

_No duh, I should have thought of that!_ Cobra laughed.

Cyclops looked at her quizzically.

"Just talking with Storm," Cobra answered his unasked question.

Cyclops nodded and shrugged at Nightcrawler. Cobra led them down a fire trail. Her acreage was about 150 acres.

"I've never actually been on a fire trail with someone. Normally I walk or ride and when I get lost, I teleport back, but I've studied the maps lately so we probably won't get lost," Cobra announced.

"How can you be -" Wolverine started before Cobra cut him off with a hiss.

Her tongue transformed into a snake's tongue as it flickered in and out.

"Someone's here. I don't recognize his scent. He's coming closer. Storm, get on Nightcrawler's horse," Cobra commanded as she made Elsie stand side by side with Karana.

Storm jumped onto the other horse.

"Ride back to the house. Call Jaguar. His phone number's on the yellow pad next to the phone. There's more than one person here," Cobra whispered in a low and urgent voice.

The other's rode off quickly as Wolverine jumped on Cyclops' horse. Once the group was out of view, a hairy man launched himself onto Cobra.

"Rear!" Cobra commanded Elsie sharply as Cobra clung onto Elsie's mane and fought off the man.

Elsie reared and the man fell off. Wolverine appeared.

"Didn't I tell you to get back, Logan?" Cobra hissed angrily as she led Elsie over the hairy man.

"Yes, but -"

"No 'but's'. Go back or I'll paste you to a tree. I'm a vampire, buddy," Cobra smirked.

Wolverine nodded and walked into the tall grass. Cobra frowned.

"That's not like him at all," Cobra muttered, then she turned to the hairy man, "You, what's your name?"

"Sabertooth," the man replied gruffly.

Cobra's mind clicked.

"That must have been Mystique, not Wolverine," Cobra sneered.

Sabertooth nodded and grinned.

"Where's Toad and Magneto?" Cobra asked coolly.

Sabertooth growled. Cobra flickered her snake tongue. She smiled. There was one person changing shape. All she had to do was to follow the person with her tongue and she would know who is Mystique. Mystique walked back as Magneto.

"So, Cobra, you've met Sabertooth," Mystique/Magneto smiled.

"Hello, Mystique. Nice to dress up as Magneto, but I would like to talk to the real Magneto," Cobra smiled slyly as she dismounted Elsie.

Mystique/Magneto frowned, "Cobra, I am Magneto. Just watch me control that bracelet on your wrist."

Mystique/Magneto reached out a hand and the bracelet pulled Cobra's arm up.

"Mystique, when you turn into someone, you have their powers. Now, I would like to talk to the real Magneto, please," Cobra replied icily, but polite.

Mystique/Magneto transformed into Mystique.

"How did you know?" Mystique asked softly, "You can't smell me like the Wolverine."

"What is my name again?" Cobra answered with a question.

"You're a snake, a cobra. You really have the snake tongue?" Mystique asked, unbelieving.

Cobra stuck out her human tongue and turned it into a snake tongue. Mystique smiled secretively and walked back to Magneto. They came back with Toad and Pyro.

"Cobra, I believe we have never met, but our names and mutations are known," Magneto smiled.

"And our species are known to each other," Cobra included.

"Of course," Magneto nodded.

"What do you want?" Cobra asked sharply, cutting the false politeness.

Magneto expected this and answered slowly and carefully, "Will you join the Brotherhood?"

"What's the price? What's the job?" Cobra asked, getting impatient.

"You will allow us to use your place as a hideout. We are planning to change all humans into mutants. If that doesn't work, we'll kill all the humans. But we thought that if we joined forces with the vampires, we'll turn all the humans over to the vampires as slaves as long as we have a deal. If a human is a mutant, you will let us have the mutant," Magneto announced.

"What about the X-men?" Cobra asked casually.

Magneto raised his eyebrows, "The X-men?"

"The X-men, Magneto. I did not stutter," Cobra smiled slowly.

Magneto cleared his throat, "We'll take care of that later."

Cobra laughed and answered sharply, "I prefer to have plans so that we won't get into an argument during precious time. I want an answer now. What will happen to the X-men? Are they considered mutants or are they considered as humans even though they are mutants?"

"They're considered idiots," Pyro cut in.

"Magneto only let you in because of his kind heart, not that you were someone special or important," Mystique muttered.

"I did not ask you, Pyro, or is it John?" Cobra smiled.

Pyro launched himself at Cobra. Magneto, Mystique, Toad, and Sabertooth watched from the sidelines. Cobra caught the boy in midair with one hand. Pyro reached into his pocket and flicked open a lighter. He took the flame in one hand and was about to throw it when Cobra sank her fangs into his neck. The flame died as Cobra's sleeping poison took over.

_Foolish boy, you are, Pyro. I could kill you anytime. I am a vampire. You are a pest, a fly to us,_ Cobra muttered into his mind, but she did not drink his blood and kept her promise to Cyclops.

_But even flies can escape your wrath,_ Pyro replied in his mind groggily.

_Yes, but in the end, the flies always die,_ Cobra pointed out quickly, still not tasting his blood.

At this point, Magneto stepped in.

"Cobra, I prefer to have living followers," Magneto said quickly.

Cobra looked up, dropping Pyro unceremoniously, and replied smartly, "And so you don't want me."

"I'm sorry. It was merely a slip of the tongue. I actually meant that I want followers who… ah, move," Magneto apologized quickly, searching for words.

Cobra laughed, "Do you really want me that much?"

Magneto blinked, not wanting to give in.

"Alright, what do I get from this?" Cobra asked quickly.

"More slaves. More property. More money. More whatever you want," Toad replied too hastily.

Cobra looked at Toad.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight! My lucky number! Cobra shows some of her true side in the beginning, but she hides it due to what happens with the X-men._

**Chapter 8**

"More friends? More love? More of myself? Can I get those? No, it's impossible to give me those. They're what I really want," Cobra hissed.

"You can have other things," Sabertooth added smoothly.

"More slaves. More property. More money. I already have all of those. I have enough of those. What do I get?"

"Think about it. Think about the paradise the world will be when we accomplish our plan. If you want to talk to me, give me an owl screech anytime," Magneto smiled as he herded his group away.

Cobra smiled and mounted Elsie. She rode back to the mansion. The X-men asked her questions, but she said that it was her new gardener who was out with the electric people. They had lunch and were starting to play Scrabbles. When it was her turn, Cobra looked at everyone's throat.

"Cobra, your turn," Storm said loudly.

Cobra stared at her throat. Storm gulped and her heart started to beat faster and faster. Cobra heard the heartbeat and her hunger grew.

"Cobra, your turn," Cyclops reminded her, not noticing what was going on because he was looking at his letters.

Cyclops frowned.

"What word can you make out of three A's, two E's, one O, and one Q?" Cyclops murmured.

Cobra stared at Storm. Wolverine chose to ignore what was going on. Nightcrawler was too frightened to move. Storm's heart beat faster. It was too great a temptation. Cobra launched herself across the table and landed on Storm. Storm fell back; her neck was exposed. Cyclops realized what was going on. He grabbed Cobra from the back and pulled her away from Storm. Cobra started shape shifting. Wolf, cougar, parrot, and such like things. She switched into the animals uncontrollably. She was a blur. Suddenly she changed into a house cat. Unfortunately for Cyclops, but fortunately for Cobra, Cyclops was allergic to house cats. He sneezed and released Cobra who just changed into an ocelot. (Note from the Author: if you don't know what an ocelot is, check it up. I don't have much time to explain them to you.) Cobra pounced on Storm who just sat up. Nightcrawler teleported next to Storm and grabbed Cobra. Suddenly, Jaguar appeared.

"What are you doing to Cobra?" he asked as he gently took Cobra away from Nightcrawler.

Jaguar cradled Cobra in his arms.

"The ocelot is her second favorite form. She prefers a cobra above all," Jaguar smiled as he stroked the now calmed down Cobra.

Cobra purred. Jaguar laughed. The X-men stopped moving.

"You can go now," Jaguar said coldly, glaring at the group.

Storm gulped and hurried out of the house with Nightcrawler on her heels. Wolverine stood angrily, about to fight Jaguar, but Cyclops touched his arm. Logan looked at him. Cyclops shook his head. Wolverine sighed and stormed out of the house.

"I'm sorry," Scott apologized, but Jaguar did not hear him for Cobra had changed back into a vampire and was sucking his blood.

Scott blinked at the sight and hurried out. Cobra drew away from Jaguar slowly.

"So you sent them away," Cobra smiled.

Jaguar grinned, "How's Turquoise?"

Cobra shrugged, "Last time I saw her she said that she was going to get herself killed and have Nathaniel transform her."

"Ah," Jaguar smiled, "understandable. She said that most hunters die in their mid-thirties, but she's only twenty something. Probably tired of hunting. Reasonable."

Cobra nodded.

"Well, I'll let you be. You better give Magneto your answer."

Cobra raised her eyebrow, "You finally read that in my mind? I thought you would have picked that up sooner."

Jaguar shrugged and vanished. Cobra stepped outside the mansion and gave a sharp ear-splitting owl screech. She waited a few minutes. Magneto and his group walked up to her.

"Your descision?" Magneto smiled.

"Alright," Cobra grinned.

Pyro glared at her as Mystique flashed a smile at her. Cobra nodded quickly as Magneto looked at the mansion.

"Last time I said that part of the job was that you will allow us to use your place as a hideout. We are planning to change all humans into mutants. If that doesn't work, we'll kill all the humans. But we thought that if we joined forces with the vampires, we'd turn all the humans over to the vampires as slaves as long as we have a deal. If a human is a mutant, you will let us have the mutant. I forgot to mention that we were thinking that we could capture some humans and interrogate them. We need some knives and such like things with your poison. Some of the knives will have the sleeping poison, others will have hemotoxin," Magneto smiled.

"I'll do that. I have your rooms ready. I have six rooms. Five for each of you and one workroom. None of you are allowed in my basement. If Jaguar comes, don't insult him. He's a vampire. If anyone you don't know comes in, tell me immediately. Pyro, don't set fire to anything in my place. If you do, the last thing you'll see is the ceiling," Cobra hissed.

"What does that mean?" Pyro asked insolently.

Cobra laughed.

"She means that you'll become her dinner," Mystique smirked.

Pyro blinked.

"And, Sabertooth, don't ruin my place or you'll meet the same thing. Toad, that goes for you, too. Mystique, take it easy, and you, Magneto, control your group," Cobra sighed as she led the group into her place.

The group nodded.

"Wow! This place is cool!" Pyro exclaimed looking around.

Cobra nodded, "by the way, if I'm not home during the night, don't worry. I would be hunting with Jaguar."

Magneto nodded as Pyro reached up and touched the chandelier.

"Don't," Cobra warned Pyro.

He glanced at her angrily.

"I know your every thought, boy. Chill it," Cobra hissed, her snake tongue flickering in and out.

Pyro walked up to her, "Did you know that that's disgusting?"

Cobra grinned, "Don't insult me, Johnny."

"Don't call me Johnny!" Pyro exclaimed as he flicked open the lighter and aimed a ball at Cobra.

Cobra ducked and spat poison at the flames and made it die out. She then turned to Pyro and searched his mind. She deactivated his powers as he tried to throw another ball at her. The flaming ball died in his hands. Pyro turned off the lighter and dropped it.

"What did…?"

"I deactivated your mutation. Do you want it back?" Cobra smirked as she picked up the lighter.

Pyro nodded. Cobra gave back the mutation back to him as she pocketed the lighter.

"You need to chill out," Cobra explained quietly, "Oh, and, Magneto, you'll need to send out people every once in a while to buy some food. I don't store any here."

"Why not?" Pyro asked, confused.

Cobra's black eyes glared at him as Toad sighed, "'Cause she's a vampire, silly."

"I'm not silly!" Pyro exclaimed angrily.

"Then don't act like it," Sabertooth muttered.

Pyro uselessly reach out with his hands for fire somewhere in the house. Nothing happened. Cobra laughed at his face.

"I don't have fires in my house. I don't feel the cold. I'm a vampire. This is a vampire house. Everything that humans need, but vampires don't, aren't here. I'm sorry," Cobra grinned.

Pyro snorted.

"Follow me," Cobra ordered quietly as she walked up the stairs.

They followed her reluctantly.

"Your room, Magneto," Cobra said as she indicated to a door.

Magneto nodded and walked into the room quickly. Cobra walked on and shoved Pyro into a door. There was a crack as his nose broke. Cobra smiled and strode on.

"Your room, Sabertooth. And your room is there, Toad," Cobra announced as she pointed at two doors.

The two went into their rooms quickly. Cobra opened a door.

"Your room, Mystique. By the way, don't turn into anyone to trick me or my allies, including Jaguar, Turquoise, and Nathaniel. Actually, don't trick anyone unless I allow it. If you trick someone and make myself or anyone I care look really bad, you're dead," Cobra hissed.

Mystique looked at her and nodded, "I won't. Trust me. I'll obey your wishes."

Cobra nodded and closed the door after Mystique. Jaguar appeared next to her.

"Hello, Jaguar. Have you seen Turquoise lately?" Cobra asked quietly as they walked together down a hallway.

"Talked to her. Didn't tell her about you. X-men already filled her in with most of the things except that you're with the Brotherhood. They don't know. She finally is a vampire. Nathaniel didn't change her. He was busy. I happened to be there when she was on a mission. I accidentally distracted her. The vampire left her in a bad condition. She lost a lot of blood so there was no problem in changing her," Jaguar replied with a faint smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's my chapter nine. It starts out pretty dull, but it spices up soon. Mystique gets to play a small trick on Pyro. _

**Chapter 9**

Cobra nodded, "What's happened to Ravyn?"

"Ravyn Aniketos? Well, she's still with Gabriel. She goes back and forth from Bruja to Gabriel. She hasn't seen Turquoise since the Challenge. I think Turquoise is going to join up with you," Jaguar answered thoughtfully.

"How's Shayla?"

Jaguar laughed, "Shayla's still Shayla."

Cobra nodded.

"Well, I must be going. Gabriel wanted to meet with me. He's been talking about Turquoise and Daryl a lot lately. Happy hunting, Cobra," Jaguar grinned as he teleported away.

"Same here," Cobra replied to thin air as she looked up at the clock.

The clock read 6 o'clock p.m. Cobra teleported into the streets of New York.

Mystique groaned and stood up. She walked out of her room and walked through the hallway. She hurried downstairs. Magneto, Sabertooth, and Toad were sitting down.

"What time is it?" Mystique asked with a yawn as she sat down at the table.

"Seven o'clock in the morning," Sabertooth replied quietly, gripping a mug.

Mystique nodded, "Where's Cobra?"

"That's what we were wondering," Toad sighed as he leaned against his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"Pyro is not up yet, as you can see," Magneto announced.

"I'll go wake him up, then," Mystique smiled as she stood and hurried up the stair and into the hallway.

She banged on Pyro's door.

"Go away!" Pyro replied.

Mystique grinned and turned into Kitty and walked through the door. Pyro was in his bed still fully dressed. Mystique then transformed into Magneto.

"Pyro, we need to make some plans," Mystique said in Magneto's voice.

Pyro sat up abruptly.

"Sorry!" Pyro apologize quickly as he jumped out of the bed.

"Hurry up," Mystique muttered as she unlocked the door and walked out.

Pyro followed her quickly. She led him downstairs. He stopped at the sight of the real Magneto. He punched Mystique.

"You tricked me! I could have had some more hours of sleep!" Pyro whined as he tried to punch her again, but she caught his wrist in time.

Suddenly, Cobra appeared with her face flushed.

"Hello, Cobra. We've been waiting for you," Magneto smiled.

"Sorry. I was out hunting all night. I met up with a few friends. I have a few allies on our side now. We'll talk about the plan tonight," Cobra yawned as she teleport up into her room.

"Oh. I forgot. She's a vampire. They prefer to sleep during the day. Well, Pyro, seems like you're in luck," Magneto muttered.

Pyro grinned and ran up to his room. Sabertooth walked up, grumbling. Toad leapt up the stairs after him.

"So we're taking a nocturnal schedule?" Mystique asked with a sigh.

Magneto nodded as they walked up the stairs together.

"Do you think the X-men might come here?" Mystique asked before she went into her room.

Magneto shrugged and smiled as he went into his room and closed the door. Mystique frowned, but followed his example.

Cobra jumped out of her bed suddenly. She looked around, wary.

"Take it easy, Cobra. It's only me, Turquoise," Turquoise's voice came from the doorway.

Cobra looked at her, "Hi, Turquoise. What do you want?"

"Want to go out and hunt with me? I plan to meet a few famous vampires along the way," Turquoise smiled.

Cobra shrugged, "Who's the famous vampires? Not Kaleo or Kendra, is it?"

"Risika, Jager, Fala, Aubrey, Jessica, Nikolas, Kristopher, and Sarah. Nathaniel is coming along with me. I thought that I could drop by and invite you. We'll be back around one in the morning. You can leave the mutants a note if you want," Turquoise said carelessly.

Cobra nodded and pulled a pad and a pen and wrote a note quickly. She threw it into the hallway and teleported with Turquoise to Las Noches. It was noisy with the music blaring and red lights all over. Jager and Fala were sitting together, talking quietly. Fala kept on glancing at Jessica who was sitting with Aubrey. Nikolas, Kristopher, and Sarah shared a table, but Risika sat alone. Nathaniel appeared suddenly. Risika stood, understanding that everyone who was invited was there. Risika waited for the others, but they did not move. Risika's patience snapped. Her power flew out and cracked the tables. Everyone jumped to their feet. Sarah, being polite, moved forward and nodded. Nikolas and Kristopher followed her quietly. Aubrey and Jessica watched Risika silently as Fala glared at them. Jager stepped forward.

"Shall the feasting begin?" Jager asked softly.

Nathaniel nodded. The group walked out of Las Noches and hurried down the street. A group of humans appeared. They were chatting away as they ignored the vampires.

"Who?" Nathaniel asked quietly.

Cobra stepped forward.

"Hello," Cobra smiled at the humans.

They glared at her. One stepped up boldly and glared at her.

"What do you want?" the human demanded.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Cobra asked with a smirk, pointing at the girl who was hiding behind him.

The human nodded shortly.

"Good. Watch, girl. Watch carefully," Cobra whispered as she reached into the human boy's mind and twisted his thoughts to her.

Cobra pulled the boy towards her and gracefully bared his throat. The group of humans frowned. Cobra carefully pierced the throat. The humans screamed. The group of vampires fell upon the humans. As the vampires finished drinking, a shout pierced the air. They turned to see Wolverine running towards them. His claws struck Kristopher a few inches from his heart. Nikolas reacted. He threw Wolverine to the ground and took out his knife.

"Wait, Nikolas," Fala whispered as she approached.

Nikolas stopped.

"What is your name? What are you?" Fala asked excitedly.

"I'm Logan, but you better call me Wolverine. I'm a mutant, vampire," Wolverine hissed angrily, struggling under Nikolas' grip.

"Wolverine, eh? I suppose you got that name from your three claws. Only wolverines have that," Risika smiled.

"You know we're vampires. That's good. How do you know? You aren't blood-bonded. Did someone drink your blood?" Jager asked quietly.

"I know those vampires, Cobra, Turquoise, and Nathaniel," Logan replied fiercely as Sarah helped Kristopher stand.

Jessica frowned.

"Do you recognize his name from your books?" Aubrey whispered in her ear.

Jessica shrugged, thinking.

Risika looked at Cobra, Turquoise, and Nathaniel and asked sharply, "Do you know this mutant?"

"Risika, I briefly know him. I met him once, but I never talked to him," Nathaniel replied quickly and honestly.

"I met him. Never really talked to him. I wasn't a vampire then," Turquoise laughed.

Cobra sighed, "I met him. He fancied me before I was changed. He killed me, but luckily Jaguar was there. Lately, he's been very angry with me, even though I rarely meet him."

"Should we let him go?" Jager asked quietly.

"NO! I demand a blood claim for my brother," Nikolas exclaimed loudly.

Sarah sighed.

"Cobra, just to give you a boost in your decision on joining with us instead of the Brotherhood, we have Adianna Vida and Dominique Vida, two witches, and a Triste named Alexander on our side," Wolverine hissed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's chapter ten. It seems like we're heading for more than eleven chapters. Hold on tight and enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

Cobra raised her eyebrows as Sarah jumped and Risika jerked up straighter.

"Does this Alexander have golden hair and eyes?" Risika asked sharply as she stared at Wolverine.

Wolverine nodded as he tried to push Nikolas away in vain.

"Tell your Alexander to go to Las Noches at eleven thirty p.m. tomorrow," Risika ordered sharply.

"Same with your Adianna and Dominique," Sarah said quickly.

"Don't describe us or tell him anything except that we want to meet them," Risika command briskly.

Wolverine frowned, but nodded.

"Let him go," Jager whispered, looking at the others.

Nikolas shook his head, "No."

Kristopher bent down and touched his twin's shoulder, "Let him go. There's always another time."

"Can't we just kill him and throw him body back to his group with a note?" Fala asked, frowning.

"Yeah, just make those mutants angrier and angrier, will you? Just let him go. He'll come back. You can have your blood claim then, Nikolas, if you want. Just let the mutant go. He's not much in it," Jessica said tiredly.

Fala glared at Jessica, but did not speak. Nikolas slowly let go of Wolverine. Wolverine stood quickly and stared at Cobra.

"Report your message, Logan, and don't visit me," Cobra replied quietly.

Wolverine stared at her before turning on his heel and storming off.

"I guess the party's over," Turquoise sighed as she glanced at a clock.

Aubrey and Jessica held hands as they disappear. Fala walked back into Las Noches as Jager walked into the forest. Sarah teleported before Kristopher. Nikolas stared at Wolverine's back before vanishing from sight. Risika walked down a beaten path as Nathaniel and Turquoise teleported together. Cobra glanced around her as she teleported back to her house. Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Toad, and Pyro were sitting on the couches in the living room.

"Hello. You read my note, I suppose?" Cobra smiled.

Magneto nodded. Cobra smiled.

"So what do you want?" Cobra asked quietly.

"Who are our allies?" Magneto asked quietly.

Cobra smiled, licking her fangs, "Turquoise is on our side. Nathaniel might be if we hire him. I can afford him. Now, Nikolas will probably on our side. He's taking a blood claim on Wolverine. Kristopher is a maybe. Sarah, well, I'm not totally sure of her. If she joins us, she'll be going against her mother and sister. Aubrey and Jessica might come along. I'm not so sure. Fala would love to. Jager is a maybe, but I don't think he'll come. Risika… She's a different matter from the others. I am totally not sure at all about her. I have to talk to them. We just went out hunting together until Wolverine interrupted. It was so fun and he ruined it all. The police will be puzzled."

Cobra laughed.

"Why don't you go ask them now?" Toad asked suddenly.

Cobra frowned at him, "I could if I wanted to, but I don't like taking orders. But I'll go because I want to."

And with that, Cobra vanished and appeared at Risika's doorstep. She ran the doorbell. Risika appeared next to her.

"Hello, Cobra," Risika smiled.

"Hello. Will you join the Brotherhood against the X-men?" Cobra asked, quickly getting to the point.

Risika frowned, "Isn't the X-men the group Alexander is with?"

Cobra nodded.

Risika sighed, "I can't join. I mean, I want to join the Brotherhood against the X-men, but not against Alexander."

Cobra nodded and teleported to Las Noches. She approached Jager.

"Jager, will you join the Brotherhood -"

"No, Cobra. I really don't care about what is outside of my vampire life. My life is alright and if the Brotherhood wins life will still be good, but if the X-men wins, life will be the same. I don't really care about things like that," Jager cut in with a faint smile.

"That's what I thought," Cobra nodded.

"And may I ask why you joined?" Jager asked politely.

"Had an argument with them," Cobra smiled.

"Ah," Jager nodded, "Well, I think Fala will want to join, won't you, Fala?"

Fala smiled as she sipped the red contents in her glass.

Cobra nodded, "I'll come back to get you."

Fala nodded as Cobra teleported over to Aubrey and Jessica's house. Jessica glanced at her as she appeared, but Aubrey watched Cobra's every move.

"Aubrey, Jessica, want to join the Brotherhood?" Cobra asked breathlessly.

Aubrey smiled, tilted his head, and nodded as Jessica glanced away from the laptop and nodded.

"Alright. I'll come back and get you," Cobra smiled as she teleported over to Nikolas' house.

Sarah jumped to her feet at the sight of Cobra. Nikolas lazily glanced at her, but Kristopher kept his eyes on Sarah.

"Want to join the Brotherhood?" Cobra asked quietly.

Sarah shook her head firmly and Kristopher followed her.

"Why, of course," Nikolas smiled as he stood.

"Nikolas, don't kill my mother and sister, please," Sarah whispered into Nikolas' ear, begging.

"I won't. I'll just go for the Wolverine," Nikolas smirked.

Cobra nodded and grasped his arm. They teleported to Jessica and Aubrey's house.

"Las Noches to pick up Fala," Cobra grinned as they vanished.

They reappeared in Las Noches. They picked up Fala and went over to Cobra's house. Magneto and his group leapt to their feet at the sight of all the vampires.

"Cobra?" Magneto asked nervously.

"Our allies, for now. I think Turquoise is a bit busy. Nathaniel is almost all the time busy, but I'm sure they're with us. This is Nikolas," Cobra grinned.

Nikolas nodded and shook Magneto's hand briefly.

"Jessica," Jessica smiled as she nodded.

"Aubrey," Aubrey said quietly as he shook Magneto's hand.

"I am Fala," Fala smiled as she showed off her fangs.

Mystique raised her eyebrows at the Egyptian vampire. Toad blinked as Cobra tossed Pyro his lighter.

"I am Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood," Magneto smiled.

"Pyro," Pyro grinned as he flicked over his lighter and held up a fireball.

"Mystique," Mystique smiled as she sauntered over to Magneto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And that is Toad and Sabertooth," Pyro piped up.

"We can tell, John," Fala snapped.

Pyro recoiled.

"Yes, I can read you mind. You don't have very good defenses, Johnny," Fala laughed harshly.

"Fala, is it really time to toy around with a prey?" Jessica asked quietly.

Fala merely glared at her as Magneto spoke up, "Prey?"

"Aren't humans your prey, Eric? Just like any mortal is our prey," Aubrey smirked.

Sabertooth growled and walked forward.

"Watch out, Sabertooth. You don't want to die so soon, do you honestly?" Cobra hissed sharply.

Sabertooth launched himself at her with a growl. She merely snatched him from the air and pulled his head back. She pierced his throat carefully and started drinking. Magneto stepped forward.

"No," Mystique whispered, holding Magneto back.

Jaguar appeared and was walking towards Cobra.

"Cobra," Jaguar smiled.

Cobra reluctantly released her prey and looked up at Jaguar with a smile, "Yes? Something wrong?"

"I believe someone is angry with you," Jaguar grinned.

"Perhaps, but do I really care?"

Jaguar sighed, "Wolverine is vowing to kill you. Storm is frightened out of her wits, but I think she is backing Wolverine up. Cyclops is too. Professor Xavier is, well, I suppose you can called it, mourning your loss. Rogue is shocked, but she now sides with Wolverine. I say you forget taking over the world. Just get Wolverine."

"I'll come with you if you're doing it," Nikolas said quickly.

"I see there is not need for me, so I'll just go back writing about Fala," Jessica smirked as she and Aubrey vanished.

Fala ground her teeth, furious.

"Are you coming along, Fala?" Cobra asked quietly.

"Who gets to kill him?" Fala asked, licking her fangs visibly.

Cobra raised her eyebrow, "Well, since Nikolas has placed a blood claim on him, Nikolas will kill him. I shall capture and you, Fala, can do what you do best. Just make sure he's alive for Nikolas to kill him. Well, actually, he heals automatically. It's his mutation. He also has metal on his skeleton. But it's no feat for a vampire to kill anyone."

"Lovely," Fala grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

_One more chapter to go after this chapter eleven. I can't want to hear what you think on this one. It might be too slow or too quick for your liking, but I'm sorry if you're upset. _

**Chapter 11**

"Do you need me to help you, Cobra?" Jaguar asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just fine. Lying is my talent. I am more powerful than any mutant in the world and even Dominique Vida cannot kill me even with her magical knives," Cobra smiled, "but if I even need you, I will call you."

Jaguar nodded, "I have to be in Midnight."

And so he vanished. Cobra turned to her fellow vampires.

"You may go into the basement, Fala, Nikolas. You'll find all the food supplies you ever wanted," Cobra smiled as she teleported to the doorstep of Professor Charles Xavier's school for the gifted.

It was raining as she knocked on the door with a hidden smile. The door opened. Dominique Vida came out.

"Hello, vampire. Who are you?" Dominique asked coldly.

"I am Cobra. I have come to join the X-men. They know me very well," Cobra replied quietly.

Dominique scanned Cobra's face before nodded and going back inside, closing the door. Cobra stared at the closed door. It opened a few seconds later. Wolverine came out with Dominique.

"Cobra…?" Wolverine asked.

"Did Dominique relay you my message?" Cobra asked quietly as rain poured down.

Wolverine frowned, but nodded. Cobra waited.

"But why?" Wolverine burst out.

"Wolverine," Cobra replied in a low voice as Wolverine twitched angrily at Cobra's use of his code name, "if I went over to the Brotherhood, I would be busy twenty-four seven. If I didn't take sides, I would be persuaded to take sides in the end. If I join your X-men, I'd be back with people who used to be my friends. People who, I thought, understood me."

Cobra shielded her mind as Dominique tried to search her. Dominique glared at her.

"Will you stop trying to worm into my mind? My thoughts are private, you know. What would it feel like if an enemy tried to worm into your mind?" Cobra hissed.

"Dominique Vida is not our enemy, Cobra," Wolverine spoke up.

Cobra turned to him, "Really? Dominique Vida is the leader of all the witch clans. She is one of the best vampire hunters. Her whole clan is devoted to killing vampires, even if the vampires don't wish to be one."

"Tell me an example of a vampire who doesn't want to be one," Dominique said coldly.

"Nissa. Nissa," Cobra replied quietly.

Dominique smirked, "Nissa is the sister of Nikolas. Nikolas murdered Elizabeth Vida."

"You don't know the story. You don't bother," Cobra spat, furious.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to look up in a book. Well, this vampire didn't want to be changed, let's not kill him. Oh, but his brother is a murderer so I'll just kill him," Dominique laughed harshly.

"Okay. Quiet down. Dominique, go back to your room -"

"I go where I wish! That vampire is dangerous! She needs to feed every once in a while. She'll attack one of your students! Think!" Dominique exclaimed.

Wolverine bit his lip.

"I'll be at my mansion," Cobra said quietly as she teleported back to her basement.

"He's supposed to be here any minute," Risika whispered into Cobra's ear.

"Is that him? He looks like you," Cobra asked, pointing at a person with hair like Risika's.

Risika gasped and nodded as the person came closer.

"Rachel!" the person exclaimed.

"Alexander," Risika breathed.

"Are you the person I'm supposed to meet?" Alexander asked, frowning as he glanced around him.

Risika nodded.

"Why?" Alexander asked curiously.

"You're with the X-men. You're with the Vidas, Dominique Vida and Adianna Vida. I have not joined sides, yet. I probably won't. Why have you joined the X-men?"

"Good pay, my profession, and Dominique Vida's pleading. It's nice to have her groveling," Alexander smiled.

Risika raised her eyebrows, "So it is your profession. To murder the people your twin has become."

"Now, Rachel, don't think of it that way. What else would I do?" Alexander asked, comforting.

"You could act like a human. Live a human life. Pretend you don't know about vampires," Risika hissed.

Alexander shook his head, "How could I pretend to be innocent is what is really happening. I can't, Rachel. I can't…"

Alexander slowly walked off. Risika trembled.

"Risika, you tried. Don't worry. I have a feeling this fight will be over soon. Life will go back to normal," Cobra whispered as she glided over to Sarah.

"They're here. I can feel it. They just don't really want to be seen," Sarah whispered softly.

Cobra nodded and turned into an ocelot. Adianna Vida came up to Sarah first. She gasped and jumped back.

"Sarah!" Adianna whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Adianna, please," Sarah whispered standing up from the table and putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You were the one who called us here, weren't you?" Adianna asked, her eyes darting around.

Sarah nodded.

"You fed yesterday night," Adianna whispered.

"I normally don't kill, but when we go out with other vampires, I have to or else they think that I'm weak and they'll over power me," Sarah whispered.

Dominique Vida appeared. She gasped, drew out a knife, and pointed it at Sarah. Las Noches went quiet. All the humans heard the vampires whispering about a witch and a vampire fight. The humans fled quickly, but the vampires stayed, watching.

"Sarah Tigress Vida?" Dominique asked, having full control over her emotions.

Sarah nodded.

"Vampire?" Dominique blinked.

Sarah bit her lip, looked down, and nodded.

"You didn't kill yourself?"

Sarah shook her head.

Dominique demanded, "And why not? A proper Vida would have done so."

Cobra turned back into her vampire form. Dominique stared at her. Cobra smiled, showing off her fangs. Dominique slashed at Cobra. Cobra dodged and struck out with her power, all the while shielding her mind strongly. Sarah teleported away as Adianna fled Las Noches. Dominique threw her knife at Cobra, but Cobra vanished and reappeared in her basement before it hit.

"Hello, Cobra," Fala greeted as she bent down to suck some blood.

"Hello, Fala, Nikolas," Cobra said as she sat down lazily.

"How did Sarah's meeting go with the Vidas?" Nikolas asked as he rolled over on his back.

"Adianna meet her first, but they started whispering about what happened. Dominique came upon the scene and started accusing Sarah about not being a proper Vida. Then I appeared and Dominique came upon me. Adianna fled as Sarah went back to Kristopher. I left Vida," Cobra grinned.

"Are you going back after the Wolverine?" Fala asked as she pulled away from the human girl she just blood bonded to her.

Cobra nodded.

"And I suppose we have to stay here?" Nikolas asked wearily.

Cobra nodded and teleported over to the school. She knocked on the door. Wolverine came out.

"Cobra…" Wolverine said warningly.

"Logan…" Cobra whispered, pretending to plead.

Wolverine trembled. Cobra could tell that Wolverine was about to forgive her. He had a soft spot for her. Wolverine threw himself on Cobra and hugged her. Cobra positioned him so that his throat was bare to her. She sank her fangs into his throat slowly. Wolverine slumped against her. Cobra held him up, slowly injecting her sleeping poison into him. The door opened again and Cyclops came out. Cobra quickly took her fangs away from Wolverine and blew on his face, controlling Wolverine's mind to wake up slowly.

"Cobra?" Cyclops asked cautiously.

Wolverine stepped back from Cobra, looking at Cyclops. Cyclops frowned. He could have sworn that he saw Cobra drinking Wolverine's blood.

"Hello, Cyclops," Cobra smiled, hiding her frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the **last** chapter! I hope you liked my fic. I've had so much fun writing it and letting my imagination go wild! I really like the ending though you may think it's unsatisfying. I love endings like this one! So, HERE WE GO!_

**Chapter 12**

Cyclops nodded and went back inside the school. Wolverine followed him, leading Cobra. They went up to the professor's office where the whole X-men group and Alexander, Adianna, and Dominique were gathered.

"Cobra, so you have come back," Xavier smiled, trying to get into Cobra's mind, but it was in vain.

Cobra nodded, warily looking at Dominique and Alexander.

"I see you are uncomfortable with our new allies," Xavier commented.

"So would you if two people who hunt your kind comes in," Cobra muttered as she spared a glance at him.

"Why are you shielding your mind?" Charles asked, frowning.

"I never let my mind shields down, Professor. Especially when a witch is around. If I did, I'd be giving them my life freely, surrendering," Cobra replied softly.

Xavier nodded, "Logan, show Cobra to an empty room. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood and walked out of the room. Logan led Cobra down an empty hallway. Cobra decided the time was right. She threw herself on top of Wolverine. He unsheathed his claws quickly. Cobra tried to get to his throat to subdue him, but he rolled out of the way. Cobra tried to enter his mind, but it seemed that the Professor taught everyone to shield their minds. Cobra drew out a knife she made, coated with her sleeping poison. She stabbed Wolverine in the calf. Dominique Vida leapt out from a room. Cobra, so absorbed in poisoning Wolverine, had accidentally let her mind shields down. Dominique Vida reach out with her mind and twisted something in Cobra's mind, hard. Cobra bit back a scream.

_Jaguar… Jaguar, I need you. Dominique Vida is after me. I accidentally let my shields down. She's twisting something in my mind,_ Cobra called out with her mind.

Jaguar appeared a minute later. He lashed out with his whip and caught Vida by the wrist and jerked on the whip to pull Vida aside. Dominique let go of her mind grip on Cobra and tried to attack Jaguar. He snapped his whip warningly. The rest of the X-men group appeared. Vida threw a knife at Cobra. It buried itself into Cobra's leg. Cobra toppled over and yanked out the knife as Cyclops blasted Jaguar away. Jaguar teleported over to Cobra worriedly. Storm ran down the hallway, trying to subdue the students. Nightcrawler teleported back to Xavier to report. Wolverine was still sleeping as Cyclops dragged him into a room. Only Dominique, Cobra, and Jaguar were left. Jaguar stood protectively over Cobra and cracked his whip. Xavier appeared with Nightcrawler.

"Cobra, why?" Xavier asked Nightcrawler edged away from them.

Cobra tried to fight back her hunger as she blinked. Jaguar cracked his whip again, forcing Dominique to retreat.

"Dominique, you may go," Xavier whispered.

Dominique bit her lip angrily and shook her head .

"Then get behind me," Xavier ordered sharply as Cyclops came back with Storm and Wolverine.

Jaguar surveyed the group before turning to Cobra and helping her stand. She blindly tried to walk towards the group, but Jaguar held her back and bared his throat. Cobra drank blindly as Storm looked away, disgusted. Dominique aimed a dagger and threw it, but Cobra had moved a second before. The dagger hit Cobra in the ribcage, a few inches below her heart. Cobra released Jaguar with a sharp cry. Cobra turned into a cobra and slithered towards Dominique. Jaguar leapt forward, but Cobra slithered out of his grasp. Jaguar turned into his namesake and pounced on her. He held her back as she spat furiously around.

_Get out of here. I'm going to bring Cobra back to her mansion. She's lost a lot of blood, not to mention self-control. Get Dominique out of my sight before I ripe her apart,_ Jaguar hissed into their minds.

Nightcrawler grabbed Storm and teleported away. Cyclops dragged Wolverine away as the Professor wheeled off. Dominique glared at the vampires before storming off. Jaguar returned to his normal form as he brought Cobra back to her mansion. First he went down to the basement and let Cobra feed as Fala and Nikolas left. Then he sent the Brotherhood off and watched over Cobra as she slept.

"What happened?" Cobra asked as she sat up in her bed quickly.

Jaguar smiled, "Dominique threw her knife into your leg. Cyclops blasted me away. I teleported over to you. Storm ran off. Nightcrawler teleported away. Cyclops dragged Wolverine into a room. Xavier appeared with Nightcrawler. Xavier asked Dominique to leave, but she wouldn't so he made her stand behind him. Then Cyclops came back with Storm and Wolverine. I let you feed on me. Then Dominique aimed a dagger and threw it, but luckily you had moved a second before. The dagger hit you in the ribcage, a few inches below your heart. You released me and turned into a cobra. You slithered towards Dominique. I tried to stop you, but you slithered out of my grasp. I turned into a jaguar and pounced on you. I told them to leave and, amazingly so, they did. I brought you back to your mansion. I went down to the basement and let you feed as Fala and Nikolas left. Then I sent the Brotherhood off."

"Is life back to normal?" Cobra asked, frowning.

Jaguar shrugged, "As far as I know. I think it is."

"Is everyone in the school alright?" Cobra asked quietly.

Jaguar nodded, "Just a bit frightened. Turquoise visited when you were sleeping and so did Marie and Natalia."

Cobra nodded.

"By the way, I set up a small garden and put Shayla in it. She's been restless when I visit you too often. Well, when you were gone, Fala and Nikolas had a feast. They killed all your people except for one. You finished the last one when we came back," Jaguar smiled.

"I don't need anymore. I'll go out hunting. It's more fun, easier, and, I suppose, less cruel," Cobra sighed.

Cobra leapt out of her bed and paced the room.

"The X-men aren't coming after me, are they?" Cobra asked as she spared a glanced at Jaguar.

Jaguar shook his head, "I think they consider you as a mortal enemy."

Cobra smiled, "What's new?"

"I have about ten appointments in Midnight," Jaguar laughed, "And I can't change the time."

Cobra nodded. Jaguar smiled and vanished. Cobra sighed and fell back onto her bed as she asleep.

Cobra leapt to her feet and smiled at Jaguar who was standing at her bed.

"Hello," Cobra greeted quietly as she took his arm, "As I was sleeping, I was contemplating on a few facts. I fell like I must apologize to the X-men for my actions and that I must explain what happened."

Jaguar nodded, "I'll come with you."

Cobra teleported both of them to the school into the Professor's office. They appeared in a small corner of the room only to see the Brotherhood fighting the X-men. Cobra bit her lip as everyone noticed her. Magneto stepped forward as the Professor wheeled over to her.

"Cobra…" they started together before breaking off into different words.

Cobra shook her head, "I stand with neither."

Logan looked furious as Sabertooth growled. They both leapt forward at the same time. Cobra pushed them away with a flick of her hands.

"This can't go on. I can't have people fighting over me," Cobra whispered, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

Cobra looked at Jaguar.

_All I want is your happiness, Cobra. Do what you must. I go with you,_ Jaguar replied in her mind.

Cobra nodded, blinking back her tears. She turned to face the fighters. Cobra sighed as she pulled out a knife. Dominique stepped forward. Cobra shook her head, signaling that the knife was not a Vida knife. Dominique bit her lip and stepped forward hesitantly.

Cobra plunged the knife into her heart, whispering, "the end."

_So, THE END! Thanks for all the reviews everyone gave me! I hope you liked the fic. Thanks again! I don't know what to write about after this so I might be gone for a while._


End file.
